The way to the madhouse
by Alice Valente
Summary: Pinkie Pie is sent to a madhouse because she killed Rainbow Dash Cupcake's reference , now she'll find herself talking with her reflection. Bad sumary, good story.


**My Little Pony belong to Hasbro**

"_You know why they did it right?"_

Sharp blue eyes opened to stare lazily to the ceiling above.

Pinkie lay on a bed at a train that was at the moment making its way toward the place she would be spending her life at.

That place was a nuthouse.

The ceiling consisted of a simple bed across from it a small dresser and mirror and a bathroom.

Next to the bathroom door sat her suitcase's filled with her belongings for her long stay.

"What was that?" Her blue eyes slide to the side to look to the empty room.

There was nothing but an empty silence that filled the room.

Pinkie moved to got a better view of the room. Her curly pink hair hung down in haphazard curls as her tired eyes once more scanned the small room.

"_Sleepy much?"_

Pinkie blinked before tilting her head curiously to the side.

Why did that voice sound so familiar?

"Yes." She answered truthfully, for she had been asleep before whoever had started talking.

There was a sudden light tapping.

Like something hard hitting against glass in a slow even pattern.

Pinkie sat up fully before looking about her even more curiously.

Some movement caught the corner of her eye and she quickly snapped her head to look behind her toward the bathroom where her luggage sat.

There was nothing there.

She continued to stare.

"_Not there."_

The tapping became faster and louder.

Pinkie blinked before quickly redirecting her gaze to the source of the noise.

The mirror that hung over the small dresser.

The tapping became louder.

So loud now that the mirror began to vibrate with the threat to fall from the wall completely!

Pinkie's face scrunched with irritability as she made a small sound of distress she quickly raised her hooves up to cover her ears.

"Stop that!" She cried out.

The tapping instantly stopped and the mirror stilled.

Pinkie stared at the mirror unsurely before slowly lowering her hooves down from her ears.

Her gaze still glued to the mirror she slowly slid herself from the bed and cautiously made her way toward the dresser.

Once before it she slowly placed her hooves down timidly to rest against the marble slab and looked to the mirror.

Her wild pink hair was still highly disoriented from her light nap. Her pretty blue eyes still half hooded from some still lingering fatigue.

Slow and alarmingly she suddenly grinned.

Or her reflection did.

For she was not smiling.

Her eyes widened with a light start.

"_It's been a while, isn't it?"_

Pinkie stared.

Pinkie in the mirror gave her a scrutinizing look tilting her head lightly her grin slipping from her face.

"_Don't tell me you've forgotten me?_"

For a moment longer Pinkie continued to stare before replying, "You're me."

A smirk quirked up on the reflections mouth, _"Sort of. I'm a different kind of you. I'm everything you're not."_ She looked thoughtful then said,_ "Like your other half."_

Pinkie continued to stare, "You look just like me."

The reflection in turn stared, her smirk grew then she leaned in close and haughtily replied, _"Looks can be deceiving."_

Pinkie furrowed her brow, "You're not really h-?" Again there was a sudden rush of motion from the corner of her eye. Pinkie quickly turned her head back to the bathroom door, once again, looking to her luggage.

There was nothing there.

Pinkie trained her gaze there a moment longer before slowly saying, "You're not really here." She looked back to her reflection, "Are you?"

In the mirror her reflection was leaning against her elbows on the marbled dresser her face propped up against her hoof looking to Pinkie with a slightly amused expression.

She said, _"No of course not. That would be very weird."_

Pinkie nodded slowly, "It would." she agreed.

But since she had woken up everything had felt weird. Nothing felt normal anymore.

She had a sudden feeling of incredibility.

Like she could do anything.

Like anything was possible.

She liked it.

And it didn't feel all that new to her.

She felt as though she had felt this feeling once before…

Her reflection gave a loud sigh, _"Which brings us back to our earlier question."_ She gave Pinkie a pointed look, _"You know why they did it don't you?"_

Pinkie furrowed her brow, "Why who did what?"

Her reflection smirked, _"Don't you remember anything? Don't you remember me?"_

Pinkie looked away trying to regain a hidden memory.

Yes…she did remember her.

This isn't the first time she had spoken like this...with her reflection.

"Pinkamena."

Her reflection grinned, _"Point to you, Pinkie!"_

Pinkamena was Pinkie's real name.

She hated that name. So at a young age she had given herself the nickname Pinkie.

And then shortly after she got a cutie mark… she began to see strange things.

Things that weren't there.

And it was during her birthday, when she thought that nopony cared about her at all, that her reflection began to speak back to her.

Her reflection had identified herself as Pinkamena.

Pinkie remembered herself surprisingly crying, "Hey, that's my name!"

Pinkamena had simply crossed her arms before haughtily saying, _"No it's not! You disowned it, and since you don't want it,"_ She had grinned, _"I'll take it."_

Some days after her birthday Rainbow Dash disappeared.

And Pinkie was the last pony that saw her.

Pinkie didn't remember what happened in that day… but there was some clues, and everypony assumed that she had killed Rainbow Dash.

Soon Pinkie had been doped and put in a train straight to a madhouse.

Pinkamena grinned at her, _"Remember now, crazy filly?"_

Pinkie looked to her reflection in shock, "My cupcakes! They took my cupcakes!" She cried out.

She remembered to have made some.

But…they had confiscated them just before she had been doped.

When they grabbed Pinkie to dope her she had told the others that she couldn't function without her cupcakes.

That they helped her to cope.

But strange stallions had told her that she would no longer see any of them.

Not from this point on.

Pinkie had been confused, but hadn't really argued much on the matter.

She had been making cupcakes for a really long time. They had become such an everyday part of her life she had almost forgot why she was baking them for.

She felt fine, like a normal pony.

Her existence was ordinary…and boring.

Something was missing.

Pinkamena began to laugh, _"Yeah! They took your cupcakes alright!"_ She grinned, _"but do you know why?"_

Pinkie shook her head, "They said I didn't need them! They said I'd be alright! But they were wrong, right?"

Pinkamena shook her head lightly, _"No, it wasn't that they were wrong. They just lied."_

Pinkie stared.

Pinkamena gave a mean smirk, _"You're as crazy as you are gullible, Pinkie."_

She furrowed her brow lightly, "But…why would they do that…?" She asked with true confusion, "Why would they want to take away my cupcakes…?"

And there it was again that flash of movement from near the bathroom again!

Pinkie quickly looked.

This time she didn't miss it.

Her luggage was moving.

Something in her suitcase seemed to banging against the device as though trying to get out.

Pinkie stared, "What…?"

Her suitcase wiggled and finally the zipper began to unzip itself from the inside.

Her suitcase opened and out stepped Gummy.

Her beloved stuffed alligator.

He was covered in Pinkie's cloths and somehow his button eyes were able to take on a strong look of irritancy.

He shook himself from her garments before moving to sit upon her suitcase.

He began to shake his toy alligator tail back and forth leisurely before looking to Pinkie.

His mouth of yarn and string pulled up to a pleasant smile and he waved happily at her.

Pinkie hesitated at first before slowly bringing an unsure hoof up to wave back.

Gummy passed to be much more than just a stuffed alligator after she move to Ponyville.

She remembered now.

"_It's obvious, isn't it?"_ Pinkamena spoke with a snide grin, _"They want you to…,"_ She raised her hoof up and made a circular motion near her head, _"get confused."_

Pinkie looked to her.

Pinkamena said, _"They want you to go crazy."_

Pinkie stared, "No…why would they want that…?"

At that Pinkamena gave a loud mocking laugh, _"You're kidding, right?! You're their new toy! Do you know what a stallion can do to a helpless filly?!"_

Pinkie took on a thoughtful look.

She didn't really care. She could deal with some stupid stallions that wanted do bad things to her.

She was more than a silly filly.

She was the mare who beat Nightmare Moon with the other elements.

She was the element of laughter.

Pinkamena changed the subject, _"I'll miss the girls."_

Pinkie blinked.

"_The six of you were a great team: the fashionista, the bookworm, the athlete, the redneck, oh, and the shy animal lover!"_ Pinkamena gave a mean grin, _"you, on the other hoof, you was the crazy one!"_

Pinkie gave a shocked look before giving a look of outrage, "That's stupid! I'm not crazy! I'm just like everyone else! I'm-!"

"_Denial, denial, denial!"_ yelled Pinkamena mockingly, _"There you go denying your true nature again! You think we're here for nothing?"_

"The madhouse is useless! It won't bring Dashie back!" Pinkie paused with a look of shock upon realization of her words.

"I'm not crazy… at least I wasn't…" She looked to Pinkamena in surprise, "I'm crazy, right? I killed Dashie…"

Pinkamena nodded, _"It's what crazy ponies do."_

Pinkie gave an irritable glare to her reflection.

She was beginning to remember that Pinkamena could be a nightmare sometimes.

She looked to the ground then back to her luggage.

Gummy was going through her suitcase quite nosily making a mess of her cloths.

Pinkie snapped, "Put those back!"

Gummy looked to her with a start before apologetically moving to hide a pair of socks behind his back.

Pinkamena said, _"They're gonna exploit you!"_

Pinkie lowered her gaze to glare irritably to the ground.

"_They're gonna use your craziness to make you look like a liar! How lame is that!"_

Her head snapped up before she purposely made her way toward her luggage.

Gummy seeing this quickly threw one of her saddle at her.

He missed horribly as it went flying over Pinkie's shoulder.

He tried to hide behind the suitcase but Pinkie knelt down and caught him easily enough.

She grabbed her many miscellaneous items and cloths and stuffed them into the suitcase before then stuffing the stuff alligator in as well.

He squirmed and flailed about indignantly but in time Pinkie was able to stuff him into suitcase and zip it up tight.

"You can come back out when you learn to behave Gummy!"

The suitcase began to thump angrily and someone began to laugh.

Pinkie looked up to find a picture hanging on the wall.

On the picture was a painting of a little colt near the docks. He was laughing at Pinkie's performance with her alligator quite amusedly.

Pinkie stood placing her hooves on the ground with a look of authority.

"You!" She pointed to the colt, "Shut up!"

He instantly silenced before giving a sheepish and apologetic look.

A light chuckle sounded from the dresser, Pinkie turned her irritable look to the mirror but her anger was quickly turned to shock as she was met with the sudden sight of Pinkamena moving to crawl out of the mirror.

It was slow and quite daunting to find herself moving from her supposed imprisoned dimension to step into hers.

She crawled onto the dresser before swinging her legs to cross over the edge.

Looking to Pinkie she pulled lovely pink lips to stretch back to a tempting grin her blue eyes dancing with amusement.

Pinkie had to admit, she was pretty damn hot.

In a taunting sing song tone she happily stated, _"They're gonna make you look like a psycho."_

For a moment Pinkie stared...before suddenly a grin of her own formed upon her face.

"I don't care. They can do whatever they want. I just want to have fun!"

She had been held back for far too long by those damn cupcakes.

She was finally free again!

And she planned to use this freedom to the highest extent!

She didn't care about the fact that she killed Dashie, this was in the past!

She can control herself now, she can do anything she want.

She didn't need cupcakes anymore.

Pinkamena gave her a dark stare before looking away from her with a snort and a roll of her eyes.

She shrugged, _"Whatever, go for it if you want. It's your reputation that will be ruined when your family find out that you are happy because you killed a pony."_She looked to her with a mean grin,_"Be an insane freak and disappoint everypony like always if that's what you want."_

Pinkie gave a loud and boisterous laugh, "Yup, yup!" She happily said before moving to jump up quite excitedly on the bed, "That's what I want!"

Pinkamena rolled her eyes, _"Once an insane killer always an insane killer."_ She replied moodily

She was everything Pinkie was not.

Jumping up and down on the bed Pinkie grinned, "I need recover the lost time! I'm done talking to you!"

In mid-jump Pinkie moved to take one of the pillows.

Pinkamena glared, _"So you want me to go away?"_

Pinkie gave an evil smirk, "Yup! I want you to go away! I want to be alone!"

And with that she threw a pillow at Pinkamena hoping to hit her clear in her scowling face.

But her shoe only flew through her to hit against the mirror instantly crashing it into millions of cracked and jagged pieces to litter across the floor.

Pinkie instantly stilled in her jumping and Pinkamena was suddenly nowhere to be seen.

"_You are alone."_ There was light chuckle, _"Crazy filly."_

She stared.

But her attention was suddenly snagged by a knocking against the door.

Then a satallion's voice, "Pinkamena…? Pinkamena, you okay in there?" The door opened slowly almost cautiously before a young stallion poked his head inside, "I heard a crash and…"

He trailed off looking to the broken glass on the floor, then he raised his gaze to the pink head standing on the bed.

Pinkie stood giving the stallion a highly displeased look, irritated with his sudden intrusion.

He frowned giving her a highly quizzical look before slowly saying, "Well… we're approaching the asylum now. We'll let you there very soon…"

At this a wide grin split across Pinkie's face, "It's about time! I was getting so bored!"

He gave a skeptical look at her outburst, before shuffling nervously, "You might wanna eat something now, Pinkamena. You don't eat since we left."

And for a moment Pinkie stared, the large grin slipping slowly from her face to turn to a light and thoughtful smile.

Then her blue eyes flashed with mischief narrowing darkly at the stallion making him tense with a sudden start.

She spoke in a slow and taunting tone, "No, no, no. No Pinkamena here. She's all gone see." Then she pointed to the broken shards of glass that littered the floor.

The stallion looked to the broken glass she indicated then back to her.

His nervousness increased.

Pinkie gave a light laugh and her grin grew splitting her face disarmingly blue iris's narrowing in a way that assured a promise for trouble.

"Call me Pinkie."

Oh yeah… she would recover the lost time.

She wasn't a slave of the cupcakes anymore.


End file.
